Sinnoh Series Episode 2
second episode Plot Wind blows through the lab, blowing back the man's overcoat. His Pokemon still stands in front of Gregory Rowan, staring down the Altaria. ???: I can't have you messing with my lab, now can I? Hunter: No! It's him, it's- Gregory: ...Dad? The man looks down at Gregory, smiling. Jonathan: You mean... The original Professor Rowan? Prof. Rowan Sr.: In the flesh. Now, I think it's time to finish this threat. He taps his cane against the ground, causing the bauble on top to glow. Energy courses out of it in the shape of lightning bolts, flowing into a bracelet on his Pokemon. Prof. Rowan Sr.: It's time, Aggron! Mega evolve! A sphere of bright energy covers the Aggron, its colors flowing between pink, blue, and green. It expands before vanishing in a flash of light, leaving a much larger, much bulkier Pokemon. The steel plates now cover almost all of its body, leaving very few areas exposed. M-Aggron: AGGGROOOON! Hunter: Altaria, stand your- Prof. Rowan Sr.: Heavy Slam. Mega Aggron jumps into the air, much to the surprise of everyone except the oldest Rowan. Aggron lands on top of Altaria, crushing the Pokemon with its power. Hunter: Altaria, no! She quickly returns it to its Poke Ball and begins to run away. Rowan Sr. pulls out another Poke Ball, and out of it comes a large orange and gray bird, its head rearing towards the sky. Rowan Sr.: Talonflame, after her! The Pokemon shoots after the Hunter, tackling her to the ground. Its talons dig into her shoulders, causing her to gasp in pain as it lifts her up and carries her back. Rowan Sr.: You'll be staying here until the authorities come. They're on their way, as is an ambulance for my injured employee. His eyes flash with anger, causing her to flinch in fear. Hunter: P-Please don't hurt me! Rowan Sr.: I won't. But I will be taking these. He takes the Poke Balls off of her belt, handing them to a lab worker nearby. Worker: Um, sir, what would you like me to do with these? Rowan Sr.: Heal them to the best of your ability and treat them with the utmost respect. I'll be adding them to our Pokemon Reserve. Which I assume was your target? The Hunter doesn't verbally respond, but instead nods her head slowly. The worker takes the Poke Balls away as Jonathan, Gregory, and Ben all approach Rowan. Sirens can be heard in the distance, and soon the injured scientist is taken away by an ambulance. The Hunter remains silent as she's taken into a police vehicle, the Officer Jenny shaking her head sadly. Jenny: This is the third one this week. Pokemon Hunters just keep on popping up more and more often, and they seem to be getting increasingly powerful. I'm not sure how much longer we can hold out on this area. The oldest Rowan strokes his beard, deep in thought. After a few moments he nods to himself, then looks at his sons. Rowan Sr.: Gregory, Benajmin, I have made my decision. I will stay here at the lab and protect the surrounding area. The two Rowan children stare in shock, Gregory only being able to speak after a few seconds of silence. Gregory: Are... Are you serious? Rowan Sr.: Quite. Ben: But what about your position as Champion? Rowan Sr.: If there are any challengers, it won't be difficult for me to get to the league with haste. Most don't make it through the Elite Four, so I doubt I'll have much need to be there anyways. Jonathan stood, still staring in awe at the man before him. This was his idol, the Champion of Sinnoh, standing and talking right in front of him. He seemed so... Intimidating. He had taken out the Hunter's Pokemon as easily as taking a breath. He took a deep breath and approached his idol. Jonathan clears his throat, causing Rowan Sr. to turn around slightly. Jonathan: Um... Champion Rowan? He smiles at Jonathan, turning around fully. The coldness in his eyes is gone, replaced by a soft happiness. Rowan: Ah, you must be a new trainer. What's your name, son? Jonathan: M-My name is Jonathan. It's an honor to meet you! Rowan: And an honor to meet you too, Jonathan. May I call you Jon? Jonathan: Of course! The boy's smile is huge, and he's practically jumping in place with excitement. He didn't think his idol would be so friendly! Rowan: Well, Jon, what is your goal as a trainer? Jon's smile fades slightly, and the excitement in his eyes falters, replaced with confusion. Jon: My... My goal? Rowan: Your reason for becoming a trainer. Perhaps become a Coordinator, an excellent Poffin Maker, or perhaps even gather all eight badges and attempt to take my position of Champion? Jonathan's heart skips a beat at the idea of facing a man of such power in battle. His words stumble slightly, and he quickly swallows before talking again. Below him, Chimchar tugs on his pants, causing him to glance down and smile. Chimchar: Chim? Chimchar? He looks back up at Rowan, still smiling, though there's a hint of nervousness in his eyes. Jon: I haven't really thought about it. I just sort of became a trainer to become a trainer, you know? Rowan: Hm... Think it over. Having a goal is good, whether you think you can reach it or not. Come with me. He walks into the lab, beckoning Jonathan and his sons as he does so. They quickly follow, Rowan opening a door. Gregory's eyes widen as he realizes where his father is going. Gregory: Dad, are you sure we should let- Rowan: Yes, he is a trustworthy fellow. Gregory: I mean, he's cool, I've known him for a while, but- Rowan: I'm a good judge of character, Gregory. We found that out with Lucas. His son stops objecting, instead staring hard at the ground. They open one last door, protected through a DNA scanner. As the door opens, Jonathan's mouth nearly drops in awe. They're inside a large glass dome, dozens of species of Pokemon living inside. Multiple biomes seem to be simulated, with an abrupt transition between most of them. Jonathan: What... What is this place? Rowan: Welcome to our safe haven. A place where nearly any Pokemon can live in peace and comfort. This took most of our funding to build, requiring the highest quality of technology to keep safe. Ben: Why didn't I know about this place? His father stops, turning slightly. Rowan: It was necessary to keep this place safe. But the Hunter somehow knew this place existed, which means it likely won't be kept secret for much longer. He sighs deeply, his expression troubled. Finally he fully turns around, staring at the three of them. Rowan: Even with the most advanced technology in Sinnoh, it simply wasn't hidden well enough. This is the true reason I am staying. To protect these Pokemon from the inevitable attacks. And... I want you two to leave this place for a long, long while. The two brothers took a sharp breath, Gregory turning pale as understanding settled in. Gregory: B-But, father- Rowan: I will not hear a word you have to say! Greg flinches, his father's booming voice commanding authority. Rowan: I know neither of you have any Pokemon, which is the only reason I brought you down here. Ben: And what about Jonathan? Why is he here when I never even knew about this place!? Rowan: Because he will need the protection of a Pokemon besides Chimchar. This world is a dangerous one, and Chimchar might not be strong enough to protect him. In response, Chimchar glares at Rowan, shooting flames in the air with Ember. Rowan: Yes, yes, you think you're strong, but what about when Jon gets attacked by a Hunter? What will you do against their Pokemon? In response, Chimchar bows its head. Jonathan reaches down and rubs the Pokemon's head, causing Chimchar to smile. Jonathan: Are you sure about this? I'm... I'm not sure I deserve another Pokemon. Rowan: Whether you deserve it or not, you need it. Each of you may go and get a Pokemon. One, and only one. This is my pride and joy, and I will not see you taking all of its inhabitants. Despite his words, there was a twinkle of amusement in his eyes, and Jonathan had the distinct feeling he wouldn't mind if they happened to get more than one. Just in case, Jonathan decided to only capture one. He approached the snowy biome, feeling drawn towards something there. As he approached, he saw a blur in the snow. He walked forward, feeling chilly. Jonathan: Did it really get this chilly in here? I'm barely past the desert. This is some serious simulation technology. He sees another blur, then hears footsteps behind him in the snow. He turns, the blur just running out of his vision. Jonathan: Chimchar, be ready. Chimchar: Chim, Chimchar! The blur passes again, and Jonathan takes note of its timing. Three seconds later it passes again, and then another three seconds. Jonathan: There's a specific timing. Wait for it, wait... Now! Chimchar jumps in the air and uses Ember, striking the blur as it attempts to speed by. The Pokemon falls to the ground, startled. It gets up, brushing itself off as it stares at the trainer and Pokemon duo. Jonathan: Let's see what the Dex has to say... He pulls out his PokeDex, scanning the Pokemon. PokeDex: Sneasel, the Sharp Claw Pokemon. It is extremely vicious and will not stop attacking until its foe is incapable of moving. Its sharply hooked claws rip vulnerable spots on prey. This Pokemon's moves are Scratch, Leer, Taunt, and Quick Attack. Jonathan nervously puts the PokeDex away, staring at the Sneasel. It raises its clawed hand, moving its claws towards itself to issue a challenge. Jon: An extremely vicious Pokemon. Nothing a sixteen-year-old and his brand new Pokemon can't take down, huh? He laughs nervously, then focuses as Sneasel dashes towards them. Jonathan: Alright Chimchar, use Ember! Chimchar jumps up, spitting flames at the enemy. Sneasel dodges them, moving incredibly quickly. It slams into Chimchar, knocking him back. Chimchar lands on his back, then quickly gets up, its flame burning brightly. Jonathan: Are you okay Chimchar? If so, let's go for Scratch! Chimchar leaps at the Sneasel, its attack just barely hitting the Sneasel. Sneasel grimaces, bracing itself as it's pushed back in the snow. It jumps, its claws glowing. Chimchar's eyes widen as Jonathan issues a command. Jonathan: Ember, now! The flames strike Sneasel in the air, sending it flying and landing in the snow with a resounding thump! Jonathan pulls a Poke Ball off of his belt and flings it at the Sneasel, a red beam pulling it in as the ball opens. It begins to shake, making small movements in the snow. Jonathan: Come on, come on... The Poke Ball stops moving, the red glow on the button fading as stars pop off of the ball. He cautiously walks over to the ball, picking it up and inspecting it. Jonathan: I... I caught Sneasel! WE caught Sneasel! The two cheer, then proceed to walk through the remainder of the snowy biome and partially through a desert biome before reaching Rowan. When he arrives Ben and Greg are already there. Rowan: I was beginning to get worried I had misjudged you. What did you capture? Jon: A Sneasel! Rowan: Really? Interesting. Ben, Greg, perhaps you'd like to announce your captures? Ben: I caught a Magnemite! Greg: I captured a Tangela and a Poliwag. Rowan raises an eyebrow as Greg mentions two Pokemon. Rowan: I thought I specifically said one Pokemon? His son smiles, patting his father's shoulder. Greg: I could tell you were kidding. Besides, if you're going to force me to leave my home and workplace, least you could do is let me take two Pokemon. Rowan doesn't respond, but instead opens the door to let them out. Rowan: Accompany Jonathan or don't, it's up to you. And Jonathan! The boy turns around, Chimchar following his example. Jon: Yes sir? Rowan: Decide on a goal and aim for it. You may surprise yourself, like Greg did. The door shuts, separating Rowan and the trio. They all slowly walk out, looking towards Jubilife. Jonathan: So what do you guys think? You want to tag along? The two brothers look at each other for a second before shrugging simultaneously. Greg: I don't really have anything else to do. Ben: Guess we might as well, huh? And with that, the three of them began to walk out towards the city and away from their homes, the lights twinkling in the town behind them and the city ahead as the camera fades to black.